


【翻译】My Robin To His Batman

by nightwingingit, Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, M/M, during dicks fake death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian在Bruce的房间发现一盘游戏，由此怀疑起Dick死亡的真实性，于是跑去找老爷对质。<br/>发生在Grayson #12之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】My Robin To His Batman

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of My Robin To His Batmans by tsubasangel  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5023204

 

 

 

 

 

 

蝙蝠洞似乎总是蒙在阴影之下，而今天显得比以往要更加的阴沉。Bruce在走进去的那一瞬间就察觉到了不对劲。那是他当蝙蝠侠以来历练出来的第六感。

 

当他走到放着主机的桌子边时，一个小小的身影坐在椅子上转了过来，他立刻就确认了对方一定有什么事要找他麻烦了。

 

Damian盘腿坐在椅子上，挺直着背，同时双肘撑在扶手上，两只手相互抵着顶在胸前。那是当他和什么人对峙，或是在密谋什么诡计时的一个标准姿势，这让他看起来仿佛是个邪恶十足的小魔头，当然谁也没当着他的面告诉过他。他穿着罗宾的制服，即使现在离夜巡还很早。

 

他眯着眼扫视着Bruce。他一直在等待着和他父亲交谈的时机，几乎快要按耐不住了。

 

Bruce注意到了他腿上放着的一盘电子游戏，心里一沉。然后他凝视回Damian一直不曾移开的视线。男孩正试图用自己最好的观察力来解读对方脸上哪怕一点点的情绪浮动。

 

Bruce同样观察着Damian，猜测着他从这个游戏上得到了多少信息。

 

一段长时间的沉默。Damian等待着Bruce先开口。

 

“你从哪儿弄到这个的？”Bruce最终开口问道，试图让语气显得更轻松一点，而不是去指责什么，Bruce知道他是从自己的房间里找到的，但是他还是希望能听他儿子自己说。

 

“你觉得从哪儿？”Damian冷笑道，“当然是从你藏的地方。”

 

“等不及要拆你今年的圣诞节礼物了吗？”Bruce想要尽量严肃一点，但是又需要确保不让对方感受到‘你就要发现头号机密了’这个信号。

 

“父亲，你把我当成蠢货吗？现在才夏天。且不说你会给人买礼物的可能性有多低，何况是这个时候。”

 

“Damian。”Bruce压低声音，眯起眼睛，警告男孩注意态度。

 

“父亲。”他瞪了回去，用他自己特有的严肃语气说到，“别对我撒谎。谁买了这盘游戏？”

 

现在Bruce可以肯定了，他的儿子正在试探他。他保持着沉默，两人又开始紧盯着彼此，试图从对方的脸上找到任何破绽。

 

Damian厉声说道：“你为什么不说出他的名字？！”他放下手臂，在扶手上握紧了拳头。

 

“你在说谁？”Bruce冷冷地问，假装自己不知道对方在说谁。

 

这几乎是一瞬间就点燃了Damian。他猛地从椅子上跳起来，冲向Bruce。蝙蝠侠一个回避，Damian矮身落下，下一秒就一个扫腿试图踢倒他的父亲。Bruce跳起来躲过，然后用力踹翻了Damian，使得男孩一个翻滚撞到了蝙蝠洞的墙壁。

 

“我只告诉过他。”Damian喃喃自语着站了起来。他擦掉嘴边流下来的血。刚才那一脚踢中了他的脸，踢破了他的嘴唇。

 

“ **我只告诉过他！** ”他大叫道，浑身剧烈得颤抖着。他再次向Bruce扑去，躲过Bruce试图抓住他的手，然后顺着他的手臂一个跳跃，用膝盖顶住他的脸。蝙蝠侠被逼得往后退了一步，Damian稳稳得落了下来。如果换做是平时，年轻人会为自己的成功而感到自得，但是现在这毫无帮助，他依旧怒火中烧。

 

Damian试图再次进攻，但是这次Bruce在Damian跳起来时咆哮起来。他一把抓住男孩的腿，然后借势把他再次摔到了墙上，而这次更加用力。

 

“给我停下。”Bruce气喘吁吁地警告着。

 

“父亲。”Damian躺在地上。他用力得握着拳头以至于开始流血，“只有……只有Grayson会知道……我只告诉过 **Grayson** 就在我……”

 

就在我死之前。

 

Bruce一声不吭。

 

“这已经是一款一年前的游戏了，父亲。我跳过了这个版本因为如今已经出了新的版本。这不应该是谁现在会买给我的东西。除非……”

 

除非是在这之前买的。

 

“我没有想因为给你这个而伤害到你更多。”Bruce说道。

 

撒谎。

 

他之所以留着这个是因为他知道这是谁带来的，要送给谁，Bruce是在Damian的墓碑旁发现的。

 

而罗宾也知道这一点。

 

“你是说你不希望我想着他。你不希望我记着他。”Damian一边冷笑一边站了起来。

 

“Damian——”

 

“ **父** **亲** **！** ”Damian尖叫道，“他在哪儿？！”

 

Bruce为此一怔，这几乎花了他所有有关蝙蝠侠的训练才让自己保持住冷静。他儿子不可能真的知道，他只不过是发现了一盘游戏。

 

“Damian，你知道他已经——”

 

“ **不！他到底在哪儿！** ”Damian愤怒得跺了一脚，厉声道，“这一切就好像—— **就好像他从来都没存在** **过** ！他的自行车呢？！他的双棍呢？！”

 

“你知道我们不需要那些，如果他已经——”

 

“ **那他的制服在哪儿呢？！** ”Damian指着Jason曾经的罗宾制服。

 

“ **你一直保存着Todd** **的制服，而他** **还** **活着！那Grayson** **呢？！父** **亲** **，告** **诉** **我那Grayson** **的呢？！** ”

 

“Damian。”Bruce努力克制着情绪，走向他的儿子，然后抱住了他，“你只是太悲伤了。”

 

Damian推开了他，“不，父亲。”他从Bruce的怀抱中抽身，转身背对着他，“Grayson是那么得……”

 

那么得重要。

 

实在是太重要了。

 

他到底要怎么说才能让Bruce明白？Damian紧握着拳头，从来都只有Grayson能理解他，而他却再也不在了。那个人是第一个人让他觉得蝙蝠洞是他的家，是第一个人让他 **真正地** 觉得自己是 **属于这里的** 。

 

这个念头比起让他的父亲理解他更难，更让他受伤。因为他不知道从何说起。

 

“我是你亲生的儿子……”他交叉双臂，停下脚步，站在那里说，“但是Grayson他是……是你作为蝙蝠侠的第一个罗宾……”Damian转过身，紧紧地看着Bruce的眼睛，几乎有些恳求着对方能明白，“而我是他作为蝙蝠侠时的第一个罗宾。”

 

Bruce能看到Damian眼中的愤怒在一点点瓦解粉碎。

 

Damian哼了一声，强忍把眼泪逼回去，努力控制住自己颤抖的身体，极力得不让悲伤打破他的声音。

 

但Bruce也注意到男孩的眼里除了悲伤和愤怒，还有一丝敏锐地闪光。

 

“Grayson还活着，是吗，父亲？”Damian几乎是反问道。

 

Bruce能从男孩的眼里看到一点点希望，还有自我怀疑，就好像他是在害怕，害怕着自己会得出这个结论，只是因为他太希望Grayson还活着了。

 

“我们已经把他下葬了。”Bruce最终直截了当得回答。

 

Damian再次转身，离开了。

 

在把Bruce一个人留在蝙蝠洞前，他又一次开口，没有转身，“是的，父亲。就好像我们曾经也把你下葬了一样。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
